


【芝诺光】11:59

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 两个失眠的人连麦睡觉。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	【芝诺光】11:59

冒险者经常觉得自己快死了，通常包括被一刀直接抽飞出去、被关在通电的透明笼子里、趴在地上吐出大滩银白色的血、还有正面挨魔界花一记十全大补以及被塔塔露按在地上量身体尺寸。

而通常不包括的则是现在这种――平静地、安详地躺在床上，盯着时不时被巡逻队的火把映亮的昏黑屋顶。她能听到基拉巴尼亚夜间呼啸的风声，其间混杂着值班者来回踱步、踩踏地面的沙沙声响，耐不住寂寞的士兵在远处打牌，有人从落星池里哗啦提起一桶水……

呃啊。她用力闭紧刺痛的眼睛，翻身试图用枕头把头埋起来，以阻挡这些或远或近、源源不断往脑袋里钻的声音。

所以说就这么干躺着怎么可能睡得着啊，外面这么吵！

失眠多日自然而然带来了些许暴躁脾气，冒险者开始暗暗埋怨给她提出这种建议的医师。安神的药物喝了也没见管用，与其这么在床上翻来覆去，还不如继续去折磨木桩直到累瘫为止……

别异想天开了。脑子里冒出一个嘲笑的声音。就是因为被发现这么不要命地训练，你才被勒令绝对不许进木桩场地的不是吗？

十二神啊，闭嘴吧。冒险者绝望地捂着枕头翻向床的另一边，紧接着就被什么硬东西硌了手。带着火气把罪魁祸首从枕头下面掏出来，她才发现是一只红丝绒的小盒子。打开盒子，一对看起来普普通通的通讯珠嵌在绒布的内衬上，附带了张写着字的纸条。

……什么啊，这是……

冒险者迷惑地坐起来扭亮床头灯，仔细地查看纸条上的内容――其实就是普通的使用说明，就像只是哪个仰慕光之战士的人送她的礼物，翻过纸条，背面还写了几个字：戴上试试，你会喜欢的。

人总是很容易相信自己想到的理由，她此刻已经笃定了肯定是哪个腼腆的追随者的赠礼――毕竟这也不是第一次――然后本着不能浪费人家一片好意的想法，熟练地戴上了通讯珠。

然后在输入以太激活的下一秒被吓得从床上滚了下去。

到底是身经百战的英雄，从摔下床到抓住武器只用了一两秒的时间，又匀出一秒来环视四周把整个房间看了个遍。就在她确定了房间里除了自己并没有别人之后，那个熟悉的声音又在极近的地方响起：“真令我受宠若惊，我的挚友。”

她猛地转身，依旧没有人。

那声音相当耐心地等待了一会儿，直到冒险者终于迟疑着询问：“你……？”

“怎么，难道已经认不出我了吗？”

通讯珠中传来的声音清晰无比，听起来简直就是那个人正站在她面前――但怎么可能呢？在这个世界里的不久前，她才刚同占据了那个人身体的白袍无影战斗一场，她当然能清晰地分辨出他与无影的区别，即便嗓音听起来一模一样，正因如此，她虽然不可思议，但理智告诉她，通讯珠另一端，正在同她对话的那个人，一定是……

她吞咽了一口。“……芝诺斯。”

因愉悦而微带颤意的笑声低低地在她耳边响起，明明隔着通讯，冒险者依旧诡异地错觉有谁在她耳边吹了口气，不禁缩了缩脖子。“我们已经很久不见了，不是吗？”芝诺斯说，完全没有掩饰他的好心情，“我很高兴，听说你又结束了一段历练……不知道你有没有因此变得更加强大，嗯？”

最后一个上挑的尾音让冒险者微不可察地抖了一下。该死的通讯珠，该死的传输清晰度！她揉了揉太阳穴，坐回床边按着额头，试图理顺思路，然后一个一个问题地让他解答，首先――“你还活着。”

“显而易见。”这问题似乎很可笑，她听到一声轻哼，“是意外之喜，不是吗？”

“意外之惊，你有点自知之明。”她毫不客气地指正，芝诺斯的回答是一声不屑的鼻音，像是在说，“才怪”。

冒险者沉重地叹了口气。

可能是总算意识到自己应该负担点解释的责任，停顿片刻后，皇太子大发慈悲地开口：“你尽管放心，除了你，我对你的蛮族朋友毫无兴趣。这个落后的通讯器也只是为了确定你的状态罢了。”

按理说是不应该把自己的困扰随便透露给敌人的，然而经他这一提醒，冒险者又想起自己今晚恐怕又不用睡觉了的事实，不禁自暴自弃地往床上一摊，老旧的木床因此发出“嘎吱”的一声响。“你再多在半夜骚扰我几次吧，等我猝死了，我们就能去星海决斗了。”

芝诺斯有些疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，紧接着他就明白了他的挚友面临的困境，并且十分捧场地笑出了声，直到冒险者不满地敲了敲通讯珠，他才勉强止住笑，长长地出了口气――紧贴着脖子吹过的错觉让冒险者起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。“想不到，蛮族的大英雄也会被失眠困扰。”他说，跟着的是一阵玻璃碰撞的声响，“这会影响你的战斗吗？”

“明知故问。”冒险者哼哼着，隐约捕捉到一丝违和。这似乎是她第一次听到他这么轻松的笑声，鉴于二人始终都是敌对的身份……不过感觉好像还不赖，“你在做什么？”她开始有点好奇了。

“很无聊，所以准备休息。”

水流入玻璃杯的声音十分清脆，冒险者忍不住在脑中勾勒对方所处的场景，也许他正准备睡觉？还真想象不出，皇太子的寝宫会是什么样子的……

喝水的吞咽声猝不及防地将她的思绪拉扯到芝诺斯本人身上，通讯贝隔绝了周围的声音，只有青年咽下清水的几声喉音在耳边响起，甚至包括他放下杯子后一声“哈……”的轻叹，说不定还会有没来得及咽下去的水珠顺着他的唇角滑到下巴，勾出喉结……

？！

意识到自己在脑补什么不得了的东西时冒险者瞬间炸成了熟透的虾子，抱着头试图把画面从脑中赶出去，通讯珠另一边的响动则让她的努力从开头就直接作废――布料摩擦的声音拂过耳朵，金属搭扣磕碰解开，拉链短促地从上滑下……

他在脱衣服。

可能是皇族惯有的矜贵，比起冒险者，芝诺斯脱掉衣服的时间显得漫长到刻意的地步，以至于当终于被一声“挚友？”唤回灵魂时，冒险者第一反应是松开手深深地吸了口气，然后被呛得直咳嗽。

“你病了？”对面显然被突然增大的声音震了一下，皇子“嘶”了一声，倒没有摘下通讯珠，只是漫不经心地一边询问着，一边拉开被子躺上床。这边冒险者咳嗽了半天，好容易平复了呼吸，才哑着嗓子回答：“没有！我――咳！喝水呛了！”

打死她都不会承认她刚才居然捂着嘴屏息了半天差点把自己捂死的！

又是一声嗤笑。很显然，他不信，但好心地没有戳穿。不过咳得满脸通红的冒险者现在没有夸他体贴的心情，只顾愤愤地在心里骂他，送通讯珠来绝对是不怀好意，现在把她都搞得奇怪起来了，说到底都是这个敌人长得太好看、声音又太好听的错……

对，都是他的错。

芝诺斯全然不知自己被挚友当作了何种意义的罪魁祸首，只是拍了两下手。冒险者还不爽着，张口就是怼人：“你大半夜的叫客房服务吗？”

“我在关灯。”对面的回答顺畅得简直不像嘲讽，“怎么，你们关灯还需要按钮吗？”

“……”

冒险者爬起来，捂住通讯珠，按灭了床头灯。“不需要，我们用魔法！”她回答，皇子则让她一秒破功：“我听到了。”

“你就不能装傻？”

芝诺斯又动了动，这次大概是拉上了被子。“你说谎了。”他竟开始指责她，“作为补偿，给我讲讲你在那边是怎么历练自己的吧。”

“？”这人三岁吗？“我为什么要给你补偿？”

“因为我想听。”他倒自如，用的语气仿佛是上位者给她什么施舍或赏赐，“你应该也经常给别人讲述自己的经历吧？让我了解了解，你究竟强大到了什么地步，这有什么不好的吗？”

“需要我提醒你我们是敌人吗……算了。”黑暗里冒险者叹了口气，拽过枕头垫在脑袋下面，“我就当给小孩子讲睡前故事了。听着吧，这要从我被召唤到一个没有黑夜的世界开始说起……”

略去了不可能对敌人讲述的内容，第一世界的冒险依旧拥有足够写成诗歌的精彩。她曾给仰慕英雄的孩子们讲，也曾给朋友讲，原本就刻骨铭心的情节在一次次的讲述中变成故事，有时候她也不禁想象，百年之后，这些仅仅口头讲述的故事，会在人们口中变成什么样子？是会渐渐消失、还是无数次无数次地传承下去？

再或者，故事就是故事，讲给友人、讲给敌人――谁管，顺其自然也没什么不好。

“……那时我跟在新的妖灵王身后，伊尔美格的花毯上……笼罩着的是，无边无际的……星……”

不知是真的太过困倦，还是安神的药物终于起了应有的作用，英雄的声音渐渐低下去直到消失不见，取而代之的是均匀平稳的呼吸。夜色确实深了。

与神拳痕相距遥远的加雷马帝国正在落雪，芝诺斯翻了个身，金发顺着耳畔散落，露出扣在耳朵上的通讯珠。“是吗，你带来黑夜……”他轻声说，闭上了眼睛。

窗外，两只倦鸟相依而眠。

————————

END.


End file.
